<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>狼与枪（警匪pa） by Rainffy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416929">狼与枪（警匪pa）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainffy/pseuds/Rainffy'>Rainffy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainffy/pseuds/Rainffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本文因设定修改重启（具体原因见Chapter10），已经写的部分暂时保留在这里。</p><p> </p><p>现代AU，警匪线<br/>历代塞尔达元素一锅炖<br/>林克全员向<br/>正剧向（更新缓慢）<br/>CP：黄昏X时<br/>时：人设以时之笛ver.为主，假面ver.为辅（性格上偏阳光，亦有不为人知的一面）<br/>黄昏：因为是现代AU所以不会变成狼，但依然有神秘的转换</p><p>剧情BUG<br/>私设OOC<br/>彩蛋融合<br/>角色死亡</p><p>关于角色名称：</p><p>时=时之笛\假面ver.林克<br/>黄昏=黄昏公主ver.林克<br/>塞尔达=时之笛ver.塞尔达<br/>息吹=旷野之息ver.林克<br/>天剑=天空之剑ver.林克<br/>风杖=风之杖ver.林克<br/>无双=无双ver.林克</p><p>其他NPC选用《塞尔达传说：时之笛》、《塞尔达传说：梅祖拉的假面》、《塞尔达传说：黄昏公主》这三部游戏，亦会出现《塞尔达传说：旷野之息》、《塞尔达传说：天空之剑》等其他塞尔达游戏NPC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, TP Link/Oot Link, Twilight/Time(Legend of Zelda), 黄昏/时</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 于熙春中相遇（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>火焰蚕食四周，头顶的碎石如落雹般砸落。</p>
<p>男人在尸体、瓦砾、机器残骸中拼命奔跑。</p>
<p>他险些丧命于一块倒塌的墙板下，从间距渐微的墙缝下翻滚而出，灰烬裹遍全身，砾石在皮肉上刮擦出道道血痕。</p>
<p>他吃痛爬起，循着墙倒塌的方向，听见「咚——咚——」的撞击声。</p>
<p>那处的铁门已经变形，表面被砸出一块块凸起，但依然顽冥不化，死死咬着墙壁，阻拦在被囚禁的生命前。</p>
<p>男人本想离去，却被门内绝望的喊叫吸定在原地。</p>
<p>是小孩的声音。</p>
<p>他不再犹豫，对着门锁飞起一腿，一个叩击便将锁打断。门「喀啦」打开，一个毛茸茸的脑袋冲出来，与他撞了个满怀。一只手还紧紧拽着另一条纤细的胳膊。</p>
<p>那是一个男孩带着一个女孩。</p>
<p>「孩子们，抓紧我！」</p>
<p>他扛起那个看着很瘦弱的女孩，牵着男孩的手要往外走，却发现他拽不动那个男孩。</p>
<p>「别管我了，你们快逃。」</p>
<p>男孩面露难色。</p>
<p>「不要！我们要一起！」小女孩尖叫，对着男孩徒手空捞。</p>
<p>男人转头再一看，原来男孩的左脚栓着一个脚链，锁链从房间里伸出，恰好到门口。</p>
<p>「那帮混蛋！」</p>
<p>他咒骂道，并迅速放下女孩，抄起手边一个铁块，随着手臂青筋暴起，一股蛮力呼啸砸向铁链。「砰砰」两下，那链子便被生生砸断。</p>
<p>没等他们站稳，又是一阵强烈的震动。屋顶开始坍塌，越来越大的水泥块落下来。</p>
<p>男人不由分说地扛起男孩，和女孩一样驾在他另一个肩膀上。他疯狂奔跑，仿若一匹在硝烟战火中疾驰的不死战马。</p>
<p>还有不计其数的人在狂奔，死神的镰刀在他们头顶舞动着，收割着一批又一批血肉，只有侥幸的少数能躲过死亡的追赶。</p>
<p>没有过去，没有未来，从记忆的起始，这群人就生活在被人为封锁的黑暗堡垒中。</p>
<p>苍穹裂开一道狭长的缝，在这个坍塌的黑暗世界中，光之世界从缝隙中捎来了命运的邀请函。</p>
<p>男人和两个孩子，成为了幸运的那一批。</p>
<p>抬头，是漫天的火烧云，仿佛身后的火海一直蔓延到天际。</p>
<p>△△△</p>
<p>黄昏从噩梦中醒来。</p>
<p>白晃晃的手术灯，紧箍四肢的镣铐，刺入身体的针管，不堪的记忆在梦里翻来捻去，即使已经远远逃离，恐惧总能为他重构一座新的牢笼。</p>
<p>他弓起腰，从床上弹坐而起，丧失了所有睡意。嗅觉恢复的瞬间，五颜六色的气味在鼻腔中炸裂。顺手摸了床边一个酒瓶，将辛辣刺鼻的高度数液体往喉咙里灌，很快，胃囊开始发暖，身体有了微微的麻意，那暴走的鼻内神经终于安歇了下来。</p>
<p>黄昏每天都会重复一遍这样的行为。这么多年，他那娇贵的器官从未真正适应过这里的生活。</p>
<p>走到窗边，下意识想开窗透口气，交换进的空气污浊得毫无新意。他所住的小单间在街巷深处，虽然幸运地拥有一扇窗户，功能上却形同摆设。</p>
<p>黄昏叉着腰，站在窗边，无聊地向外眺望。</p>
<p>窗外风景独好：层挤层的棺材间，乌脏的危墙不停在掉灰，巷道间拉着无数尼龙细绳，压满了沉沉的破衣烂衫，地面到处是鼠虫嬉戏作乐的垃圾堆。</p>
<p>这时，有一丝陌生气味悠游而入，牵住了他鼻子。</p>
<p>偌大的海拉尔市，熙熙攘攘的人群，他从未闻过这个气味。它属于一个人，很特别，混合着阳光、青草与鲜奶酪的味道，与这里格格不入。</p>
<p>他有点好奇这个闯至深巷的冒失鬼是谁。</p>
<p>等了一会儿，那人出现了，似乎是携着阳光一起进来——那份温暖就伏在他金灿的秀发、洁白的衣领和微扬的嘴角上。</p>
<p>他一定是被光之女神赐福过的王子。</p>
<p>当「王子」的印象词冒进黄昏脑海时，他自己也吓了一跳，像拿错剧本的舞台演员一般尴尬。</p>
<p>不，走错舞台的是这位金发小王子，这里没有公主和玫瑰花，只有奸滑鼠辈前来问候——这不，隔街的流氓兄弟已经堵在小王子的去路上，使出他们惯用的「欢迎之道」。</p>
<p>「胆挺肥啊，一个人来这里？」</p>
<p>「知道该交点啥吗？保你全身过去。」</p>
<p>面对兄弟俩的一唱一和，小王子淡定地回道：</p>
<p>「我没有钱。」</p>
<p>「唬谁呢，穿得人模狗样的，给我打！」</p>
<p>黄昏继续漠然观望。这样的戏码每天都会在贫民窟上演，想都不用想，小王子会被打掉几颗牙，原本白嫩的小脸被揍得又红又肿，趴在地上哭唧唧，身上值钱的东西则被一扫而空。</p>
<p>可是那人丝毫不知配合，他像是刚从童话书里出来，以为对手都是纸糊的怪兽，手无寸铁的他攒起拳头，瞪着漂亮的蓝眼珠，一副准备开战的架势。</p>
<p>黄昏不知是哪个心弦拨错了，引得气血上头，即扶着台子从窗户一跃而出，从二楼落到地面。</p>
<p>要怪，就怪这该死的同情心。</p>
<p>他钳住了流氓哥哥刚要挥起的拳头。</p>
<p>流氓转头要骂，看清来人是黄昏后，便改了口：「呦~是三街的小哥。」</p>
<p>黄昏拍拍对方肩膀，使了个眼色。</p>
<p>「给我个面子。」</p>
<p>流氓弟弟看看青年，又看看黄昏，嗤笑道：「原来你好这口？」</p>
<p>「少废话，放不放？」黄昏手上加力，哥哥疼得哇哇乱叫。</p>
<p>青年望望黄昏，绷紧的肩膀放松了些，喉结动了动，似乎有什么话想说。</p>
<p>弟弟见状，忙摆出谄笑的脸，嘴似抹了油和蜜：「得嘞，您说啥就是啥！」</p>
<p>黄昏这才松开哥哥的手，哥哥甩了甩他自恃粗壮的臂膀，揉揉被捏惨的手腕，嘴皮子动了下，可能还想放点狠话，最后只瞪了青年一眼，便和弟弟悻悻地走开了。</p>
<p>「谢谢。」</p>
<p>获救的青年冲黄昏微笑。他皮肤奶白，鼻尖挺翘，脸颊晕着薄薄淡粉，灿金的刘海从发际正中划开，摆向额头两侧，帘中露出饱满的天庭。五官俊美，无处可挑，标志地如宫廷画师笔下的模特，难怪黄昏会有王子的错觉。只是这脸模没完全长开，估摸着还是上学的年龄。</p>
<p>他的军绿色风衣将大半身裹得严严实实，领口露出洁白的衬衣领。黄昏注意到他手上带着一副黑色半截手套。</p>
<p>现正值三月，春日的暖阳逐渐驱逐了冬季的寒冷。这个天还带手套出门，想必一定是哪家娇生惯养的大少爷。</p>
<p>「你快走吧。」黄昏朝他摆摆手。</p>
<p>「这里是哪儿？」</p>
<p>青年蓦得冒出个问题来。黄昏皱皱眉，轻哼一声，说：「你都不知道这是哪儿，就进来了？」</p>
<p>「这里不能进吗？」</p>
<p>黄昏不接话，转身准备离去，那人又追问：</p>
<p>「你是这的老大吗？」</p>
<p> 一连三个问题，令黄昏哭笑不得，原来这位少爷还是个好奇宝宝。</p>
<p>好奇不仅害死猫和宝宝，还会连累上管闲事的人。黄昏有些后悔自己不该插手，就该让流氓兄弟将弱肉强食的精神传达到位。</p>
<p>这次，黄昏决定亲自给他长点教训。</p>
<p>他扭了扭手腕，一把揪住青年的衣领，将他抵在墙上。</p>
<p>「我再说最后一次，出去！否则——」</p>
<p>他瞪着眼睛，压低声线，将自己摆得很凶恶。</p>
<p>「——你永远别想出去了！」</p>
<p>「不会的……」，金发青年冲他笑笑，歪着脑袋，似乎拿准了黄昏不会动真格。</p>
<p>「……我知道你是个好人。」</p>
<p>说这话的眼眸蓝得澄澈，透着孩童般的天真，一瞬间勾住了黄昏。一种难以名状的保护之欲在心头游走，仿佛面前盛着什么世间的稀有之物，禁不住想取捧于手心，不让任何污秽沾染丝毫。</p>
<p>在不久的将来，黄昏才会明白，他此刻的情愫名为何物。</p>
<p>「……这里没有好人。」</p>
<p>他的声线愈加低沉，似在威吓，手劲却不自觉地放松缓了。</p>
<p>对方垂眼望望黄昏的手，将带手套的手搭在上面，不费力便掰开了。</p>
<p>「谢谢你的好意。」</p>
<p>青年推开黄昏的臂膀，解放了自己，随后径直往巷子深处走去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 于熙春中相遇（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黄昏寻思着金发青年的来历。</p><p>他闯进的这个破巷子，可不是什么好地方。它有个正式的名字——托亚尔街区——但在海拉尔市民口中，更多叫成「贫民窟」，提及时总会带上鄙夷的口气。</p><p>确实会有条子卧底进来，绝不会像他这样体面干净的打扮。想挖料的记者会带些小礼，操着纯熟的当地话，给被访者递上一根烟，侃侃相谈。</p><p>他真的只是闲逛至此吗？</p><p>「怎么又跟上了？保——镖。」</p><p>青年咬着最后两字，慢慢吐出来。黄昏这才发现他已经跟了一路，便将头偏到一边，避开青年略显得意的笑容。</p><p>这个爱分神的小红帽，东瞅瞅，西瞧瞧，似乎迷失在破楼林立的街巷里，不知已被多少野兽的眼睛盯上。四街的洗头妹又只穿了一件背心出来揽客，看到新人便热情地打招呼。天上时不时会飞出一个啤酒瓶，伴随着乒乒乓乓和女人的哭泣声。路面越走越窄，垃圾几乎要将巷道淹没。头顶的破衣烂衫一层叠着一层，不时滴着发霉的水。</p><p>快到巷口时，有对熟悉的身影横在他们面前。</p><p>「我们又见面了。」流氓兄弟不怀好意地冲他们笑笑。</p><p>黄昏轻蔑地瞥了一眼兄弟身后的壮汉，「呦，请帮手了？」</p><p>「知道你身手不错……」</p><p>约莫两米的魁梧伙计走向前，用发红的牛眼瞪着黄昏和青年，鼻中呼哧呼哧地喷吐热气，一对铁拳自相锤击，「砰——砰——」地威吓眼前的对手。</p><p>「……但是你接得了这个么？」</p><p>壮汉抡起拳头发动突然袭击，黄昏一把推开青年，自己侧身闪过。对方看一击不中又立刻改为横扫，黄昏弯腰躲过，顺势一个翻滚来到他身后。</p><p>刚要站定，就见壮汉反身猛地一挥长臂，这一下要是挨实了，估计脑袋要被打飞，黄昏只能快步后退。对方紧追不舍，双拳并用，黄昏边躲边退直到一堵民墙外都没找到机会脱身，眼看那铁拳就要砸到自己脸上，他及时往旁边一扑，身后同时传来墙体碎裂的声音。</p><p>这家伙……不会是？</p><p>黄昏不认识这个人，但认识这怪力。这不是人能做到的——至少不是普通人。</p><p>墙壁上裂开一个大洞，壮汉攻击多次都没挨到黄昏一下，心中懊恼不已，转而将视线移向了站在一旁发呆的金发青年。</p><p>这位好奇宝宝居然还在打量着墙上的坑，太不省心了。</p><p>「还愣着干什么？快闪开！」</p><p>黄昏急促大喊，并在壮汉转移视线的一瞬，用手肘顶击他的腹部。他使得劲巧，借用身体的冲力，将壮汉顶飞两三米，正中墙角的金属水管。</p><p>壮汉到底结实，这一撞都没趴下，两腿扎马步稳住了身子。他猛一抬头，充血的眼珠子要撑爆整个眼眶，牙齿咬得咯吱响，像极了一头被灌了重度辣椒水的公牛。</p><p>但他没有马上进攻，而是转身去扯身后的水管，扣死在墙上的金属环被直接无视掉，随着「噔噔噔」的一串响，一溜排的铆钉从墙体飞蹦开，数米高的铁管被连根拔起。壮汉抡起他的新武器，直接对着正逃跑的两人砸去。</p><p>那铁管从天而降，对准了金发青年，黄昏见状用肩膀撞开他，自己却正好落在靶心之下。他想都没想，下意识地用手臂去接管子。</p><p>以黄昏真实的力量，是完全可以接住的。</p><p>但若他接住了，便意味着，他与对面发狂的壮汉一样，拥有不同寻常的怪力。</p><p>黄昏猛然意识到了。</p><p>不可以暴露，至少现在，他还不能暴露。</p><p>双掌接触水管的一刹那，又松开了，管子径直冲头劈下，「哐当」一声，他被砸倒在地。</p><p>眼前一阵黑，黑里一片星。脑袋在晃动，两耳嗡鸣，疼痛充斥了整颗头颅，一股热流从头顶涌出，飞淌过脸颊。</p><p>他感到有人在拉扯他，想扶他起来。此刻不敢丝毫耽误，因为管子随时会再砸下来，他挣扎着拽住青年胳膊，勉强站了起来。</p><p>「小心！」青年大叫，将他横拉到一边，管子擦过两人，又一次重重落到地面。</p><p>视觉开始努力恢复。在一片血雾中，他首先见到的是青年的脸，见到整张脸写满了关切和担忧，直到视野从模糊变为清晰。他很庆幸对方没有扔下他，这给了他迅速振作的力量。</p><p>他一把揪住了青年的手，也不管对方疼不疼，死死钳住，然后声嘶力竭地大吼：</p><p>「跑！」</p><p>他拉扯着他的手，在拥挤不堪的巷道里急速奔跑。一路追逐战把贫民窟搅得鸡犬不宁，垃圾漫天飞舞，破布天女散花，瓶子罐子骨碌碌满地打滚，被侵扰的居民刚要破口大骂，眼前只剩空气和一摊狼藉。</p><p>没有人比黄昏更熟这里，他知道在二街的拐角处，有一摞用于蜗居的硬纸板。他还知道纸板的主人这时候出去拾垃圾了。</p><p>最外层的纸板被掀开，黄昏带着青年迅速拱了进去。</p><p>原本只容得下一人的纸板屋，就这么塞进两个人，他们只得一个压着一个，将这个由废旧纸板堆叠成的狭小空间填得满满。</p><p>这里的气味非常不好受，仿佛被困在全是臭袜子的洗衣桶里。</p><p>黄昏压在青年身上，胸膛贴得紧紧，能感到对方心脏还在疯狂跳动。他还是不放心，怕他弄出动静，就将手捂在青年的嘴唇上，轻声说：</p><p>「别出声，就委屈一会儿。」</p><p>青年很懂事地点点头，闪动的蓝眼眸似乎在回应。他脖颈处的皮肤白得发透，隐隐显出皮下细细青青的经脉，散着一阵一阵淡淡的奶味，从周围的恶臭中脱颖而出。</p><p>黄昏禁不住想将鼻子凑得更近一些。</p><p>这人身上的气味，竟然能让他如此放松。</p><p>黄昏悄悄地蹭着吸了一会儿，才发觉时间过去的有点久。外面动静全无，回归了往日的死气沉沉，大概那个满脑子筋肉的家伙已经追丢了目标，正坐在哪里垂头丧气着呢。</p><p>两人走出废纸板屋，青年突然又凑到黄昏面前。</p><p>他手里不知何时多了一张洁白的面纸，在黄昏脸上轻轻擦拭。</p><p>「抱歉，害你受伤了。「他一边擦着，一边说，「跟我去医院吧。」</p><p>「不用了。」黄昏赶紧倒退一步，这玩意儿在脸上抚来蹭去，有点不习惯。</p><p>「你受了这么重的伤，必须得去医院治疗。药费什么不要担心，我全包了。」</p><p>他特意提到了药费，但这并非黄昏不想去医院的理由。</p><p>「不用了！我没事！」</p><p>黄昏断然摆手拒绝。</p><p>青年愣愣地望着他，似乎很困惑。黄昏想找个理由搪塞过去，脑子却乱如浆糊。</p><p>「……你看，我真的一点事都没有。」</p><p>黄昏叉起腰，想表现得轻松，试图说服青年。而伤口确实已经不疼了，他的恢复从来都是那么迅速。</p><p>——是啊，这么迅速的恢复，骗骗这孩子还行，见了医院的白大褂，绝不可能瞒过去。</p><p>「那好吧……」，青年的神情充满歉意，而黄昏不想再拖延，便背过身去，下了逐客令：</p><p>「这里离出口不远，你赶紧走吧。」</p><p>「……等等！」</p><p>青年从风衣口袋里掏出一个小本子，写下一串号码。</p><p>「我叫时，这是我手机号，也是席卡号~」</p><p>他撕下那页纸，塞到黄昏手里。</p><p>「……交个朋友吧，叫我阿时就好！」</p><p>黄昏接过纸，冲他笑了笑，什么也没说。毕竟和他这种人扯上关系，是非常危险的事。</p><p>这是他们第一次见面，但愿，也是最后一次。</p><p>「记得加我哦！」</p><p>临别前，阿时特意补充了一句，随附的笑容如熙春中的阳光般温暖。</p><p>△△△</p><p>黄昏并不知道，在他们分别后，那个叫阿时的人，从口袋里摸出了刚才的纸巾。</p><p>洁白的面纸上，沾染着斑驳的血迹。</p><p>他从风衣的内袋里摸出一个小透明袋，小心地将纸巾叠好，装进袋中并封好夹口。一连串的动作无比娴熟。</p><p>落日的余晖洒在他的金发上，他再一次回头，确认了一眼那逐渐昏暗的巷口。</p><p>果然没白来呵。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 首日报到</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>清晨的阳光为海拉尔市献上轻柔的吻，将它从黑夜的摇篮中唤醒。光芒透过薄雾，映在警部大楼的玻璃上，折射出一道耀眼的白光，仿佛女神在抚摸一把刚出鞘的利剑。</p><p>时正站在这把巨剑之前，身上是崭新的警官制服，阳光落在他胸前的警徽上，勾绘出明灿的金边。</p><p>他下颌微收，目光平视，正对着门前的大理石碑，似在接受无形的审阅，庄重的台面上镶着一排黄铜字——「海拉尔市中央警局」。</p><p>在这颇有仪式感的缄默结束后，他恢复了来时轻快的步伐，阔步迈入正门。</p><p>今天是报到的第一天，时首先要去见塞尔达。</p><p>「请进。」</p><p>刑事部办公室传来清亮的女声。</p><p>时推门而进，宽敞的房间内已有三人。塞尔达正坐在办公桌前，面前摊着一摞文件，对着两名警员指指点点，一看就是大早上叫来吩咐事的。</p><p>这位女长官有着精瘦干练的外貌，金发低髻，前庭宽阔，脸颊削瘦，冷白的素肤上，描着一对美人杏眼，只是细细望去，眼周爬有细小的碎纹。</p><p>塞尔达抬头望见来者，立即从座位站起，严肃的面庞一瞬间绽放笑容，如向日葵遇见了金灿的太阳，而这欣喜却又被迅速收住，转变成礼节式的微笑。</p><p>时向塞尔达行了礼，塞尔达点头回敬，并伸手向两名警员介绍：</p><p>「这位就是新来的警督，时，你们的新组长。」</p><p>女警员收紧肩膀，显得有些紧张。她的鹅蛋脸同身材一样，饱满而匀称，水灵灵的蓝眼睛，睫毛密而长，茂盛的红发向后扎成一个长马尾，整个人像一匹漂亮的小马驹样有活力。</p><p>「这位是玛隆，在刑侦组3年，负责情报工作。」</p><p>时侧身转向玛隆，认真看着她。</p><p>「顺带一提，玛隆出身自隆隆牧场。」塞尔达冲时微微一笑。</p><p>「喝牧场牛奶长大的，难怪能拿下全能冠军，厉害了。」</p><p>你是怎么知道的。</p><p>玛隆差点脱口而出，又不好意思，张开嘴巴深吸一口气，把话咽了回去。</p><p>「走廊上有你的照片。」</p><p>时笑着说道，他的身体微微倾向玛隆，蔚蓝的眼眸中似乎有种吸力，令被盯着的女警员愈发紧张，不禁抬挺胸脯，双臂紧夹在身体两侧。她这站姿有些用力过猛，把自己弄得像一株成熟的水稻弯倾而下，本就丰硕的胸部几乎要顶爆衣扣。</p><p>「啊……对！被您知道了！非常荣幸！」她笨拙地点着头。</p><p>塞尔达清了清嗓子，伸手介绍另一边的男警员。</p><p>「这位是米多，在刑侦组5年，负责外勤及勘查工作。」</p><p>「组长好！」</p><p>米多立定而站，他个头不高，一张年轻气盛的脸上带着浅浅的雀斑，板寸金发，脑袋又圆又大，头顶有些尖，还翘了一撮毛，模样总会让人联想到一个金黄的洋葱。</p><p>他来回打量着新来的长官，眼珠子飞快扫视，似乎在评定审度着什么。在两人眼神交汇的一刻，米多立刻将视线移向别处。</p><p>「你们先出去吧，一会儿我们会来大办公室，做一个正式介绍。」塞尔达说。</p><p>在米多和玛隆离开后，塞尔达显得放松了些，脸上又盛满了笑意。</p><p>「你分到这里，我到现在都觉得在做梦。」</p><p>「是呀！从今以后，你就是我的长官了。」</p><p>时笑嘻嘻地回应，胯一斜，靠在桌子边，伸手去摆弄桌上一个看上去有些年代的陶笛摆件。</p><p>「——还是你的姐姐！永远都是！来，趁这会儿没人，快叫——」</p><p>「是——我亲爱的姐姐！」</p><p>他软绵的声音似溶了蜜糖，令塞尔达露出满足的笑容，像吃上糖果的小姑娘。</p><p>「哎，周末接完机后，都没好好叙旧。我好想陪你再逛逛来着。」塞尔达用手抚着一边脸颊，非常遗憾地说道。</p><p>「没办法，毕竟你要值班嘛。」</p><p>「那后来呢？就宅家里了？」</p><p>「没，闲逛了大半个城市。好久不见，变化挺大的。」时拨弄着陶笛摆件，似在回忆什么。</p><p>「哦？都去哪里的呀？」</p><p>「卡卡里科、拉涅尔、费罗奈……」</p><p>「费罗奈？跑那么远？那儿有个贫民窟，出了名的乱，没遇上什么麻烦吧？」</p><p>「我？！」时噗嗤一笑，拍了拍姐姐的肩膀，「……你还把我当小孩呢？」</p><p>「哈——也是，我多虑了。」塞尔达收回了被时弄歪掉的小摆件，摆回原来的位置。</p><p>「言归正传，平时呢，我们就是正常的上下级关系，工作上我也不会特别偏袒你的。能到首都警部工作的刑警都是精英，你被空降过来，没有正式做刑警的经历，直接去管理这么一批人，非常棘手，我都捏一把汗——你必须有足够的实力和魄力去说服他们。」</p><p>塞尔达快速地说了一连串，说到最后，有些忧虑地望了望时。时挺起胸膛，用自信的口吻回应道：</p><p>「放心吧，我会处理好的。」</p><p>「哎，你总是这样，别自己一个人硬抗啊。」塞尔达拍拍他的肩膀，她知道，即使有困难，这个嘴硬的弟弟也从不会讲。她有些心疼，可转念一想，从小到大，阿时从没让人失望过，便又露出信任的微笑。</p><p>「话说回来，这次的人事调动我还是觉得奇怪……还没问过是不是爸的意思。」塞尔达突然若有所思。</p><p>「那就别问了。这样不好吗？」</p><p>「……嗯，是啊——」</p><p>塞尔达凑近时，专注地望着他的眼睛。</p><p>「——这次回来，有没有重要的事？」</p><p>她抬起的目光变得锐利，仿佛手电筒的光聚在一起，朝那汪蓝色湖水探去。</p><p>「有啊。」时爽快地答道。</p><p>「重要的事，就是回来陪姐姐你啊~」</p><p>湖水还是那般清澈，却深不见底。</p><p>塞尔达眨了下眼，关掉了手电筒的光。她轻巧地用指节叩了一下时的脑门。</p><p>「混小子，上次回家什么时候？有四年了吧。」</p><p>「好了姐，我知道错了，我们快走吧？」</p><p>办公室门一开，迎面撞见了两个女警，大概她们是恰好经过。</p><p>「长官早上好！」</p><p>「早上好！」</p><p>简单地寒暄后，时和塞尔达穿过长长的走廊，下楼去刑侦组办公室。这一路上，总遇到几个女警恰好经过，上来打招呼。每一个打招呼的女警，都要往时身上多瞟几眼。</p><p>待她们走后，时悄悄问道：「你们这层……警花挺多的？」</p><p>「是啊，因为我这边有棵新来的草啊。」塞尔达冲他眨了眨眼睛。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>时之笛ver.塞尔达、玛隆、米多，首次登场</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 烤肉派对（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是时在海拉尔警局的第一天，毫无悬念的忙碌的一天。</p><p>塞尔达说要开一个欢迎派对。</p><p>原本定在中午聚餐，因为人凑不齐，便改成了晚上，等一个个忙活得差不多了，大家都嚷着改吃夜宵好了。</p><p>换便服前，塞尔达神神秘秘地将时喊进她办公室。她从柜子里拿出一个手袋，满脸期待地说：</p><p>「这些都是我在专柜亲自挑选的，快试试看吧！」</p><p>时觑见那蓝中透紫的丝光面料和浮夸的暗色花纹，脑中飞速构思了一摞如何拒绝的理由。</p><p>在穿着打扮上，塞尔达的审美从来没什么问题，可一到给弟弟选衣服，立即翻车。就跟小姑娘过家家似的，把最好的绫罗绸缎堆在她心爱的娃娃身上，整得花里胡哨，不管合适不合适。</p><p>一番折腾后，塞尔达总算放弃了。她摸着这些吊牌价格不菲的服装，碎碎念叨：</p><p>「真不想换换风格吗？你的衣橱数来数去就那么几套……」</p><p>「总之今天不行，改天逛街穿给你看。」</p><p>时依然换上他普通的白衬衫和军绿色风衣，跟着塞尔达的车去派对地点。</p><p>他们要穿过市中心，开到南边的海利亚湖，那里有家著名的烧烤店，有最新鲜肥美的海拉尔鲈鱼供应。</p><p>车驶上高架，时向窗外眺望，在靛蓝的幕布下，星星沉坠作明黄的路灯，连成一束束光之甬道，由城市的心脏向枝末铺散开来。</p><p>时瞥见高架旁边的广场上，立着一个颇新的雕塑，便问：</p><p>「这是什么时候换的？」</p><p>「嗯？你说那个雕塑？」</p><p>「我记得上次回来还是老国王。」</p><p>「哦，老国王啊，已经移到皇城边上了。」</p><p>时口中的老国王，是海利亚王国的君主一世。海利亚的首都——海拉尔市——皇城的绝对地标——无论翻新多少次，老国王的石像都屹立于广场中心，象征永不改变的皇权。</p><p>但没有什么是不变的。</p><p>在历史进程中，海利亚在不断扩张，曾经的部族王国——卓拉、鼓隆、格鲁德、利特，现在都成了海利亚联合王国的领土。与扩张相对的，是皇权的萎缩。随着一系列革命和政变，王权逐渐统而不治，国家权力由君主转移到部族联合议会的手上。</p><p>就连现在，老国王也被移走了，换成了普世信仰的「三角力量」——这个简单的几何图形，是这片大陆文明最核心的图腾象征，流淌在所有生命的血脉里，关于起源的原始记忆。不分地域、无论部族，都流传着海利亚女神创世神话与三角力量的不朽传说。</p><p>现在的海拉尔市更像一个大熔炉，冲着得天独厚的资源，人们云涌至此，或求学、或谋生，与老王城的土著们一同扎根在此。就在时的情报组里，有3个海利亚人、2个卓拉人、2个格鲁德，1个鼓隆，甚至还有1个罕见的科奇里人。除了利特，所有部族全部到位，简直是熔炉的一个缩影。</p><p>「除了我们组，还有别人来吗？」时突然问塞尔达。</p><p>「嗯，有啊。哎？我没说吗？我喊了你那个老同学。」</p><p>「哦，是息吹啊。」</p><p>「正好你今天还没机会见他，可以叙叙旧了。」</p><p>提到这个名字，时的脑海中浮涌出很多回忆。</p><p>同样出自警察学校，息吹比时小两级，本来不会有什么交集。息吹进校不久，其展现的战斗天赋，直接令教官惊呼为「海利亚女神赐予的人形自走核武器」。整个年级加起来不敌他一个对手，人们议论纷纭，说如果有谁能与他一战，大概只有常年霸占年级最优的大三学长时了。</p><p>于是，息吹这个名字很快吹到时的耳里。大家喜欢拿这个警校新秀与时作比较，在警校论坛上充斥着各类对比贴子，从男生板块津津乐道的战力对比分析，到女生板块到底谁更适合做老公的八卦吃瓜话题。</p><p>在一次全校的荒野求生演练中，为了提升难度等级，息吹被单独安排进了大三组，并且（也许是顺应民意）被分在了时的小组。</p><p>与传言中的修罗场怪物不同，息吹给时的第一印象，竟然是笑容可爱，颇有朝气，却也普普通通的一个孩子。他出身自哈特诺村，小时候皮野惯了，把村里的大人揍了一圈，家里觉得实在没人治他，就送他到警校磨炼心性。</p><p>因为提早上了学，又被分在学长队伍里，息吹个头最矮，幼嫩的小脸和未长开的双肩显得他整个人稚气未脱，简直像在一群德牧中混进一只柯基，大概只有在饭量上，息吹从不输给那些膀大腰圆的大块头。</p><p>时和息吹很快混熟了。在息吹身上，时看到他很向往、同时在他自身被压抑住的特质，或许，那是一种尚未被驯化的野性吧。</p><p>听塞尔达说，息吹刚从地方调到总部，做行动组领队，对于这样跨越式的晋升，时毫不意外。</p><p>现在的息吹，又会成长到何等地步呢？</p><p>车沿着海利亚湖的岸边平稳行驶，灯火的碎影在湖面沉沉浮浮，时打开车窗，感受微凉的风从湖面吹拂而来。</p><p>他们抵达了湖边的这家烧烤店。</p><p>玛隆远远地对刚下车的两人招手，示意他们到这边，时注意到她身边坐着一个没见过的白发姑娘。来自格鲁德和鼓隆的几人凑在一起比试「扳手劲「，出身」水乡「的卓拉人聚在湖边，正兴奋地谈论着什么，只有米多独自一人坐着，默默喝饮料。</p><p>时想上前和这个落单的科奇里人打个招呼，这时他瞥见一熟悉而亲切的身影，孑立岸边。</p><p>他的肩膀宽阔了，个头也高了不少，金褐色的头发被束成半马尾，柔顺的鬓角发随风微动，矗在湖边眺望远方，似在冥思。</p><p>谁撞见这画面，都会感到沉静稳重，而时却产生了对方下一秒要掏出手榴弹炸鱼的错觉，他差点要笑出来，总算在拍息吹前憋住了。</p><p>就在息吹回头，与时对视的一瞬间，时突然意识到，那个学生时代的野孩子已经不在了。</p><p>他望见时，嘴角浮出一抹淡笑，又迅速回归平静的状态，仿佛时的闯入只是一片落在湖面的轻羽。他的眼神如初雪一般冰冷，仿佛天空被冻结了。</p><p>「好久不见了，息吹。」</p><p>「时前辈，好久不见。「息吹点点头，用非常正经的敬语回应老同学，仿佛他们仅在毕业典礼上见过一面。」</p><p>发生什么事了？</p><p>时想问出这句话，但他知道，问与不问，只是细节多少的差别。这样的息吹，不可能与他谈起过去。他甚至能猜到一些，毕竟，这是每一个饱经风霜的战士必经之路。</p><p>之后便相顾无言。息吹的眼神一直越过湖面，眺望着远处巍然不动的萨托利山。</p><p>横在时与这座城市的，是四年未见的时间鸿沟。</p><p>而发生改变的，又岂止这些呢？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>息吹（旷野之息ver.林克）首次登场。<br/>（悄悄：这个息吹的设定其实更类似于百年前的三无，以后会说到他的往事）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 烤肉派对（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「他好帅！」</p><p>红发姑娘单手托腮，对着湖边痴痴而笑，满脸盛着陶醉。</p><p>「是啊！」</p><p>白发姑娘点头附和，偷瞄望去，脸蛋瞬间晕红。</p><p>「他简直就是我心中的白马王子！」红发姑娘双手抱拳，放在胸口，摆出了舞台剧中坠入爱河的少女最常见的造型。</p><p>「我也是……」白发姑娘小声地说，为了掩饰，她低头咬着饮料上的吸管，又蓦地皱起眉，推了红发姑娘一把：「等等，玛隆你什么时候也喜欢息吹了？」</p><p>「我？我说的是我的新长官啊！帕雅！」</p><p>玛隆大吼，帕雅赶紧去捂她的嘴，并朝湖边张望，生怕她的好闺蜜动静太大，引来她们的长官们——还在湖边谈话的时和息吹——两人的注意。</p><p>「啊——抱歉，我搞错了！」帕雅的脸更红了。</p><p>玛隆敲了敲红苹果的脑袋，嗤笑道：「都说了，这是我们长官的欢迎派对啦!是不是一看到你家息吹，其他人就自动变成菜头啦？」</p><p>「哪哪哪有！什么我家的，别说那么大声啊！被他听到怎么办！」帕雅慌乱地划手。</p><p>「咳咳。」</p><p>玛隆身旁的米多嫌弃地咳了两声，离开了座位。</p><p>两姐妹无视了米多这一举动，继续你一眼我一语地咬耳朵。</p><p>「话说，你们长官看上去好年轻啊。」</p><p>「据说和米多差不多大。」</p><p>「我第一次看，还以为是大学生！」</p><p>「这就是所谓的童颜吧！外表像少年，内心却无比成熟。我太爱这一款了！」玛隆说着，自动陷入沉醉状态，「而且——他还是天空阁的高材生哦！」</p><p>「哇！和天剑一样的吗？」</p><p>帕雅刚发出感慨，就感觉身后迎来一阵风，随之一温热有力的手掌落在她肩膀上。</p><p>「派对开始了吗？希望我没来太迟吧？」</p><p>帕雅和玛隆一回头，看到天剑正笑眯眯地站在她们身后，他穿着一件休闲运动服，看着像环湖慢跑来的。</p><p>帕雅的脸嗖得又红了，玛隆赶紧从座位里站起来：「是天剑部长！派对还没开始呢，人都没来齐！」</p><p>「那太好了！还有啊，别喊我部长，咱们都熟，又不是在局里开会什么。」天剑咧嘴一笑，毫无上级的架子，接着他四处张望问道，「……塞尔达他们呢？」</p><p>天剑朝着玛隆指的方向小步跑去，样子轻身似燕，潇洒如风。帕雅望着对方远去的背影，用蚂蚁般小的声音悄悄地说：「其实天剑部长也好帅。」</p><p>「嗯！他要是再年轻10岁，绝对是我的菜！」玛隆用力点头。</p><p>刚回来的米多听到这番对话，又默默地离开了座位。</p><p>第一批肉串在烤肉架上滋滋作响，滚烫的油顺着肉的纹路流淌，香气四溢。息吹来回地撵转着烤串，均匀地撒上调料，手法颇为娴熟。他挑了一串成色不错的饱满肉串，递给身旁的时。</p><p>塞尔达没有急着去吃，她屡次翻看手机，神情有些不耐烦，就当她准备按下通话键，听见天剑远远过来的声音。</p><p>「赔罪赔罪！我来晚了！」</p><p>「啊——你总算来了！」塞尔达舒了口气，带天剑来到他们这桌。「……我都怀疑你在办公室睡着了。」</p><p>「怎么会？又不是大学自习室，我哪能这么嗜睡呢？」</p><p>天剑摸摸后脑，露出憨憨的笑容。他和塞尔达自大学就认识，现在是同一级别的高级警司，掌握着安保部的指挥大权。</p><p>塞尔达这桌上，只有天剑、息吹和时这几人，在简单地相互介绍后，天剑便问起时来：「听塞尔达说，你也是天空阁毕业的？」</p><p>「天空阁」，即Sky Knight Academy，原本是皇家培养近卫队的贵族骑士学院，在改组后，转变成了培养警察精锐的头牌学府。</p><p>塞尔达一直为弟弟能进天空阁深造而感到很自豪，但是自他去了那里，便少有音讯。天空阁是警界的象牙塔，给人一种高贵和神秘感。据时说，那边管理很严格，大部分训练与教学都对外保密，甚至假期都难见一面。</p><p>天剑与时都是天空阁出来的，但相差了九届。原本塞尔达只在天剑面前提了一下，不想天剑突然来了兴趣，提出想见见时，大概是难得遇到个校友，想叙叙旧吧，所以塞尔达喊他来了烤肉派对。</p><p>此时，这位老学长已经颇有兴致地和时嗑叨起来。</p><p>「……哎呀，当初那个食堂是真的难吃啊，真是苦了你们了！」</p><p>「可不是么，我就琢磨着他们怎么不把虫子写在菜谱里，几乎每道菜都有。」</p><p>「就是啊！虽说是难吃吧，有个小店的南瓜汤还是很好吃的！」</p><p>「嗯，在图书馆后面，我经常去。」</p><p>「哈，那地方可难找了。」</p><p>天剑来了后，气氛热闹了许多。息吹依然一言不发，周转在烤架和各种食材之间。不知不觉，桌上除了店家搭好的肉串，还多了一些奇怪的组合。时一直忙着接话，盘子里的食物没动一点。塞尔达尝了一串息吹自制的烤串，味道竟然还不错，便塞了两串到时的盘子里。</p><p>「天空阁有个红色的庭阁鸟，我当初入学时养着的，现在应该很大了吧，你有看到它吗？」提到庭阁鸟，天剑两眼发亮，更来劲了。</p><p>时会心地点点头，说：「嗯，它一直都盘旋在学校上空，现在都成标志了……很漂亮的鸟！」</p><p>「是的，它当时可粘我了！每次我上课都能看到它在楼上待着……」天剑轻皱了下眉，似在回忆什么，「嗯……是几楼来着？」</p><p>「七楼，我经常看到它待那里。」</p><p>「对对对，七楼。」天剑激动地点点手指，「我还记得学校背后有个纪念英烈的墓地，我们当时发现了一个小道，可以通向西边的教学楼，可方便了！自从发现那条道，都再不会迟到了。」</p><p>「嗯……不对啊？我记得通往南边的教学楼啊。」时微笑着纠正了老犯糊涂的学长。</p><p>梆。一杯满满的啤酒置在天剑面前。</p><p>塞尔达笑道：「别光顾着叙啦，你都来晚了，不表示一下吗？」</p><p>「对对对，我自罚三杯。」</p><p>天剑拿起酒杯，咕咚咕咚灌了下去。罚过酒后，他倚在椅子上，拍了拍脑袋说：「今天老记错东西，看来是年龄上去了，记忆力也不好了。果然情报工作还是得交给年轻的来做。」</p><p>得了吧您。</p><p>塞尔达心里泛起嘀咕：正当35岁的事业上升期，统率中央警局的安保工作部署，保护重要人物时都不容得半毫差错，还记忆力不好。您今天可是够奇怪的，要是有什么疑问，直接来问我，何必在这儿跟盘话似的，害我弟弟到现在没吃上东西。</p><p>这家伙，看着温润憨厚、人畜无害，其实是个切开黑啊。</p><p>一想到时还饿着肚子，塞尔达就非常不爽，说什么也不能让天剑继续盘了，便站了起来，用勺子敲了敲杯壁作示意。</p><p>「感谢各位参加派对！欢迎时加入我们的警察队伍。」</p><p>所有人都站了起来，举起各自的酒杯。</p><p>这时，天剑注意到时的杯子里盛的是果汁。</p><p>「果汁？不来点酒吗？」</p><p>「他还要开车送我回家呢！」塞尔达抢着说了。</p><p>时以别人难以察觉的方式暗舒了口气，肩膀稍稍放松了些。</p><p>「哦，那下一次再找机会一起喝。」天剑对时眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>「干杯！欢迎新伙伴加入。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>天剑（天空之剑ver.林克）登场</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 托尔玛酒吧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>落日的余晖为海拉尔市收拢了帷幕，道路被晚高峰的车流拥满，霓光烁烁，灯红交错，斑驳的光影浮动于人潮，像一架打着闪光的相机，在夜景中反复按下快门，将形形色色的面貌收录在城市记忆中。</p><p>黄昏正钻进一条昏暗的巷里，逃离了无处不在的城市镁光灯。对他而言，夜晚是一天的开始。</p><p>他来到一扇小木门前，门口竖着一个简单的暖光灯字牌：「托尔玛酒吧」。托尔玛是这里的老板，店开了有不少年头，地偏，冷清。在这间酒吧里，没有重金属摇滚，没有火辣辣的舞娘，装修算不上档次，在这座繁华的大都市鲜有存在感。</p><p>但酒吧的生意并没那么差，人们说因为托尔玛有一个黄昏。</p><p>此话差矣。黄昏来之前，托尔玛的门头就竖了很多年，自然有其固定的客源。黄昏很小就来打工，挣钱养活。不久，托尔玛便发现黄昏在辨别和品鉴上有特殊天赋，加上帅气的仪表，很快就让他上手了调酒技术，成了镇店的调酒师。</p><p>「叮铃」。</p><p>黄昏推开门，此刻店里空无一人，一只白色波斯猫急急窜出，在黄昏的裤腿边一顿亲昵地蹭。黄昏将它抱起来，挠了挠它的腮帮子，猫咪很享受地呼噜了两声。</p><p>「今天很精神嘛~露易丝。」</p><p>他吻了吻猫咪的头，好不容易将这粘人的小家伙扒下来，然后去后厨换衣服。</p><p>灰帽衫换成笔挺的白衬衣，黑马甲贴着身线，修出了完美的身材，黑白制服之间，唯有酒红的蝴蝶结点缀在领口，如清酒里浮着的野樱桃一般吸睛，凡是经过吧台的人，都忍不住瞟上两眼。</p><p>调酒师这份工作，一做就是数年，蛮横刁难的、拿来当树洞的、相中做男友的、砸钱买夜的、来挖墙角的，林林总总、层出不穷，什么人都有。</p><p>但黄昏从未变过。</p><p>「小哥挺俊的嘛。」</p><p>「谢谢。」</p><p>调酒师浅浅应付一句，眼皮未动，不曾望向说话者，手里的摇酒壶轻巧地抛向另一只手，划出一道稳稳的弧线。</p><p>「来我们店吧。」对方凑近黄昏，压低声音说，「无论这里给你多少，我都能翻三倍。有兴趣不？」</p><p>摇酒的力度变得激烈，冰块在酒壶里哐啷作响，搅浑了对方试图说服的声音。黄昏抬眼与其对视，依然是沉默。</p><p>「你确定？这小子不适合做牛郎哦……」</p><p>托尔玛出现在黄昏身后，她是一个浅褐色皮肤的中年女人，身材如城墙般敦实，挡在黄昏面前。</p><p>「……去帮你拆了店还差不多。」</p><p>「哈不会吧！小哥看着挺温柔的。」</p><p>说话间，下边的卡座一阵骚动，托尔玛对黄昏使了个眼色，黄昏放下摇酒壶，走向闹事的地方。</p><p>托尔玛拿起酒壶继续摇，不一会儿，她将亲手调好的鸡尾酒放在牛郎店老板面前。</p><p>「你知道不？凶犬不吠，这话有时也用在人身上……」</p><p>托尔玛双肘撑在吧台上，微笑着看向卡座那边，牛郎老板也回头观望。只见黄昏正礼貌地和两个喝得醉醺醺的人理论着什么，旁边站着一个怯怯的女服务生。</p><p>那两人龇牙舞爪，眼见着拳头要上来了，黄昏一手捏住一人的手腕，两人像提小鸡一样被黄昏钳住了。</p><p>「……你别看他温驯，獠牙可是很尖利的！」托尔玛继续说道，她眯着的眼中流露出一种欣赏。</p><p>「呵，有人就喜欢这款哦。」牛郎老板干笑道，嘴依然很硬。</p><p>轰。</p><p>两个滋事的醉汉被黄昏扔出了酒吧，动静很大，震得牛郎老板屁股歪了一下。</p><p>「那你可以试试看。」托尔玛意味深长地一笑。</p><p>又是平静的一晚过去了。</p><p>送走最后一个客人，打烊前，托尔玛喊住黄昏。</p><p>「伊利亚怎样了？好久没见到她了。」</p><p>黄昏叹了口气，摇摇头。</p><p>「治病应该还需要不少钱吧……」托尔玛凑到他肩膀旁，悄声说道：「上次那位雇主，说你们很不错。问你们想不想再合作一次？」</p><p>「暂时不考虑了，买药的钱还够。」</p><p>「嗯。」托尔玛点点头。「还有个消息，汀格尔来了。」</p><p>△△△</p><p>汀克玲，汀克玲，给我一点仙女粉，一同飞往梦幻岛。</p><p>在贫民窟的破巷里，偶尔会看到有小孩子，一边跳着地上的格子，一边唱着改自《彼得·潘》的老式童谣。</p><p>没人知道汀格尔的真名是什么，这个油腻的中年大叔用了一个碰瓷童话精灵的名字，不知是出于某种恶趣味，还是心里就住着一个长不大的小飞侠。</p><p>黄昏已经来到「梦幻岛」的入口。</p><p>不知是哪个傻土豪，在这儿投资建了一座游乐园，取名「梦幻岛」，大概以为真有人愿意乘风飞来这穷乡僻壤消费。因为旁边就是海拉尔有名的「贫民窟」，穷人买不起票，富人不屑于去，久而久之游乐园便荒废了，除了个别几个小项目被转租，依然在营业赚赚小钱，其他项目都已经废弃了。</p><p>但这些年间，有个叫汀格尔的家伙，会不定期出现在这里。</p><p>首先，找到一个拎着一大串气球的小丑，绿衣服、红裤头，头很大，绿头罩把后脑勺完全包裹起来，仅露出一张令人生厌的猥琐大叔脸。这副打扮怪异又变态，常遭小孩唾弃，有喜欢恶作剧的，一见那小丑，便会拿旁边铺上的气枪去打掉小丑几个气球，吓他一跳。</p><p>那可怜的小丑会生气地直跺脚，大吼着驱赶顽皮的小孩，一阵哄闹之后，不会有人注意到，那些特定颜色的气球被打掉后，会飘落一张很小的地图。</p><p>顺着这张地图走，便能见到真正的汀格尔。</p><p>黄昏不需要知道是什么颜色的气球，也不需要找什么孩子代打气枪。这么多年来，他早就记住了汀格尔的气味。</p><p>他顺着废弃的情侣隧道往里走，河道已经干了，上面还停着一对颈子弯成爱心形状的情侣天鹅船。</p><p>这一路几乎看不到人，但如果碰到，也毫不奇怪。毕竟，汀格尔所卖的的「仙女粉」是很多人追求的「梦幻岛」。</p><p>从隧道尽头，跑出来一个魁梧的男人，走路跌跌撞撞，差点迎面撞上。黄昏一见他脸，便皱起眉头：这人不正是之前在巷子里袭击阿时和他的家伙吗？</p><p>那人双眼充血，浑身颤抖，怀里揣着一包东西。他没有认出黄昏，也许是自身的状态无暇顾及。</p><p>不知为何，撞见他之后，黄昏的嗅觉里出现了一抹熟悉的奶香味。他一度怀疑是感官与记忆的混淆，因为偶尔的，他会回忆起那个金发小子，回忆起他身上独特的气味。</p><p>幻觉越来越真，直到黄昏走到隧道尽头，揭开一块铁皮，钻进暗道，来到汀格尔藏身的房间。</p><p>他看到那个奶香味青年正坐在汀格尔对面时，才明白，这压根不是错觉。</p><p>「呦，又见面了！」</p><p>阿时爽朗地笑道，仿佛他俩是在明媚的咖啡屋偶遇。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>笔者发现小飞侠里的叮克铃（Tinker Bell）和假面里的汀格尔（Tingle），名字挺相似，而时林克的设计原型有小飞侠（Peter Pan），所以笔者联想到汀格尔（Tingle）也许有在致敬叮克铃（Tinker Bell）的成分吧。所以就这么设计了~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 逃跑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「你怎么会在这里？」黄昏把阿时拽到一边。</p><p>「有人介绍我来的。」</p><p>「是谁？」黄昏瞥向四周，房间里还有几人，相互保持距离，谨慎又很不耐烦地打量着他俩。汀格尔从不用保镖，这些人都是来买货的。</p><p>「我为什么要告诉你？」阿时狡黠一笑，「你也没说为什么你在这呀。」</p><p>黄昏咬咬嘴唇，有点生气，自己又在多管闲事了。</p><p>面前的这对澄澈的蓝水晶，为什么总在最泥泞的坑里遇上。</p><p>「你们还买不买了？我时间紧得很呢！」</p><p>汀格尔急躁地催促道。他面前摆着一个敞开的行李箱，里面眼花缭乱，各种瓶瓶罐罐，但无外乎两种货：玩命的，和救命的，共同点都是见不得光。</p><p>黄昏要买的是后者，需求少，价格高，却更隐秘，不便对外透露。</p><p>显然，阿时找汀格尔聊得津津有味的，是前者。他看上去年龄尚浅，玩心重，不知是被什么坏心眼的人忽悠了，来吸这里的浑水，只是一口尚未沾上，就被黄昏遇上了，希望一切都还来得及。</p><p>黄昏叉起腰，摆出一副做家长的姿势，「反正你别买，跟我出去！」他紧紧捏着阿时的手腕，将他往门口带。</p><p>开门一瞬间，门缝里闯进一抹气味，触动了黄昏的警觉神经。那是由激增的人味、冷金属、子弹油等混合在一起的危险气味，黄昏早已熟悉，甚至形成了条件反射。</p><p>他迅速关上门，对屋内低吼：「有埋伏！」</p><p>屋里的人大惊，甚至难以置信，而汀格尔则表现得很淡定，他指了指房间一角，旁人试探性地移开遮挡物，一个秘密通道出现了。</p><p>人们立即相互推搡，争先恐后地朝密道逃窜，黄昏拉着阿时，没走几步，又闻到同类型的气味从尽头飘过来。</p><p>看来密道也被人盯梢了！</p><p>紧接着，吹哨声、破门声、击打声、开枪声，从身前和身后，全部爆发出来。</p><p>「警察！把手放在头上背过身去!」</p><p>声音就从黄昏和阿时背后发出，越逼越近，黄昏攒紧了阿时的手，掌心间渗出汗珠。</p><p>他猛然想到，汀格尔并没有从这条路走！那一定还有其他脱身的办法。</p><p>「喂，你注意捂脸，我们回头。」他戴上兜帽，压低声音对阿时说。</p><p>他们立即掉头，朝密道入口跑，黄昏一拳击倒了追到密道口的警察，返回原来的房间。</p><p>汀格尔原来所坐的地方，已然出现一个从未见过的电梯口，洞口一直耸立到天花板。</p><p>电梯还在徐徐上升，汀格尔就带着行李站在上面，用脚去踹要来扒电梯的警察。</p><p>不愧是狡兔三窟的汀格尔，竟然藏了一个升降密道在自己背后，难怪不急不慢地先放他们逃跑。</p><p>「快！跟上我！」黄昏大喊，他冲到电梯边，一脚踩在电梯旁一名警察的肩上，借着对方的身体跳跃，一把抓住笼式电梯底部的横杠。</p><p>还未来得及担心阿时，就感到自己腰间被人用力一搂，一股好沉的重量，差点令双手脱开横杠。</p><p>低头便见是那金发小子，他双臂紧紧缠在黄昏腰上，露出一个胜利的笑容。</p><p>他两就这样挂在电梯底部，一起跟着升上去了。电梯在狭窄的井道上行十几米后，眼前忽然亮畅起来，周围换成了开放空间。</p><p>在他们面前，是一个铺着巨型轨道的大平台。只要去过游乐园的，谁都能一眼认出，这是过山车的始发平台。</p><p>「喂，你撑得住么？」</p><p>挂在半身处的阿时突然问道。</p><p>「还行吧。」</p><p>「不是，我是问你的裤腰带，好像快不行了。」</p><p>说话间，黄昏感觉肚皮一圈微凉，阿时所扒的地方往下掉了一些。</p><p>「喂喂喂快挺住啊！」黄昏慌忙大叫，不知是冲着阿时，还是冲着自己的裤子。</p><p>好在电梯停住了，整个箱体猛烈晃动了一下，黄昏加紧臂力，死死扒住横杠。</p><p>上面传来哐哐的走路声，是汀格尔拖着箱子在往平台逃，过了一会儿，电梯终于恢复平静。</p><p>此时，整个腰都浸在凉爽的空气中了，似乎身上挂着的人又往下坠了点。</p><p>「你体能不错啊！」阿时说。</p><p>「少废话！看见对面的平台不？我现在就前后晃，看能不能把你甩到对面去。」</p><p>说着，黄昏开始摇摆手臂，像是个在单杠做体操的运动员，摇晃的幅度越来越大。</p><p>「啊，你的枪咯着我了。」阿时的脸正好抵在黄昏大腿之间，每一次摇晃都能清晰感受到。</p><p>「给我闭嘴！」黄昏气得大吼，耳朵尖都烧红了。</p><p>摆幅越来越大，阿时终于瞅准机会，松开手，借着惯性扑到对面的平台上。</p><p>“Nice！」他对黄昏竖起OK的手势。</p><p>黄昏还未松口气，就感到顶上的电梯颤动了下，随即开始向下运动。</p><p>毫无疑问，是下面的警察启动的。</p><p>双臂急急使力，身躯在加速摆动，赶在电梯没入井口的一瞬间，黄昏飞跃了出去，抱住了对面的钢筋柱子。</p><p>阿时将他拉上平台，黄昏好好地整了整自己的裤腰带，说：「警察要上来了！赶紧下去！」</p><p>话音方落，忽然听见一阵机器启动的声音。游乐园不再沉寂，随着欢快的音乐声叮咚响起，甜美的播音女声环绕四周，仿佛将时光重置于曾有一度繁荣的梦幻岛。</p><p>「欢迎乘坐梦幻岛时光飞车，请您系好安全带，不要将背包、行李等物品带上车，看管好随身用品。」</p><p>这玩意，搁置几年了，还能通电运行么？</p><p>黄昏心里犯起嘀咕。</p><p>一辆红色的双人座飞车从不远处的轨道驶来，汀格尔正坐在里面，身旁是他的宝贝行李箱。</p><p>「呦？你们上来啦！」他抬起两根手指一挥，对他们做了一个飞行员军礼。</p><p>接着，红色飞车加速离开了站台。</p><p>黄昏拦住正要爬到另一辆飞车的阿时，说：「你，给我就站这里！不许瞎动！我去看看哪边能下去。」</p><p>他绕着站台快速走了一圈，来回扫视。这里是飞车始发地的平台，排队上车的入口被锁死了。两边是进出轨道，平台离地面十几米高，没有能下去的通道。</p><p>电梯还在向上攀升，运载索道转得咔啦啦响，条子们随时会赶到——刚才所争取的时间差所剩无几，必须赶紧做出决断。</p><p>「喂——快上来！」</p><p>一扭头，便看到阿时在招呼他，这个不安分的家伙还是启动了一辆黄色的双人座飞车。</p><p>「你是小孩吗？！这东西能开么？掉下去怎么办？」</p><p>「既然汀格尔坐了，说明没问题！」</p><p>阿时一脸兴奋，黄昏怀疑他是一见到过山飞车，就压根不想去找什么最优逃跑路线了。不过他说的也在理，汀格尔能启动飞车，肯定早有准备，且飞车卡在轨道上，速度是一样的，警察想追也追不上。</p><p>黄昏卡好安全带，随即感到一阵失重，飞车迅速向下滑行，遮脸的兜帽被吹得飞起，视野前方还有几个大转圈，汀格尔的车就在前方，远远看像一只红甲虫在弯弯的茎叶上爬。</p><p>这是什么鬼的逃跑路线啊——黄昏哭笑不得。</p><p>风被迎面击碎，心脏猛烈地跳动，身体束缚在高速轨道里，在轰然坠落中，黄昏不禁爆发出喊叫。眼角瞥见身旁人，已完全享受其中，金色的刘海迎风飞散，露出白亮饱满的脑门，扬起的大笑盖过了呼啸的风声。</p><p>心跳诡秘地乱了几拍，好似被细微的电流击中。</p><p>飞车全速滑至谷底，向新的高度蓄力爬坡，速度逐渐下降，身体的热度却在逐渐攀高。</p><p>黄昏还未回味过来，他们所在的轨道猛地震颤了一下。</p><p>正前方，是整个全程最高的坡，汀格尔的「甲虫」刚刚经过，然后全速向下疾行。</p><p>轨道再一次，剧烈地抖动了一下。</p><p>咔哒。</p><p>黄昏瞳孔一缩，他最担心的事情发生了。海利亚女神在上，他宁愿被一群条子按在地上蹭，也不想在此刻，坐在一辆破飞车里，和身旁毫不知数的小年轻，一起陨落。</p><p>正在陨落的，是前面做支撑的轨道，最高点处的那一节，因年久失修，终于撑不出，从连接处脱落下来。</p><p>「把安全带解开！」黄昏对阿时大喊，既然守护安全的东西已不再安全，那就卸下来，放手一搏吧。</p><p>阿时迅速照做了。黄昏急忙站起，弯下腰，将手臂搭在对方肩膀上，另一只手从膝下穿过，轻轻一提——</p><p>哎？！</p><p>时轻哼一声，感到身体向后倾，然后整个人陷在黄昏抬起的双臂之中，就这样被黄昏抱了起来。</p><p>风在耳畔轰鸣，眼前的断桥张着血盆大口，等待猎物坠入。</p><p>时被稳稳地抱着，他抬起头，视线顺着黄昏俊朗的下颌向上扫，停在那双深邃明亮的宝石上，阳光穿透了荧蓝的玻璃体，折射出若蓝若紫的梦幻光芒。</p><p>车头正在逼近危险的边缘。</p><p>时毫不关心前方的状况，纵然有万丈深渊，也无可比拟黄昏此刻的模样。</p><p>那双宝石出现了肉眼可见的变化，瞳中的蓝墨水仿若加入了一滴消色剂，瞬间褪作浅浅的冰蓝，瞳孔从满月收缩成竖状，仿佛化身成了伏击捕食的野兽。</p><p>哐当。</p><p>飞车的第一对车轮经过了断面，发出震动的响声。</p><p>黄昏怀抱着阿时，临危无惧，单脚跨踩在车头上，全神贯注地等待着唯一的时机。</p><p>车头下倾，第二对车轮越过临界点。</p><p>他伏下身，重心的力量全部集于脚下。脚力在孤注一掷中释放了，伴随砰然一声巨响，撞击的热量在局部爆发，扭曲了团团空气，在脚边行成细小的气旋。车头彻底形变了，踩踏的中心凹下一坑，脚印深深嵌在了铁皮上，跟随车子一同坠落。</p><p>这股冲力将两人高高抛起，飞跃沟堑，在断桥的空缺之间，补画了一道完美的弧线。</p><p>时的目光始终停留在黄昏奇异的眼眸上，它们不再拥有人眼的质地，更像夜间的兽眼，蓝色瞳孔表面覆着一层反光薄膜，只有特定的角度才能观察到——在运动中所划现出的——一道美妙的红光。</p><p>黄昏稳稳落在对面的断轨上。</p><p>然而这平衡极其短暂，喘歇之气尚未呼出，重力便伸出它的魔爪来，拖拽着两人从最高点向下，黄昏只能继续抱着阿时，连滑带跳，硬生生地从过山车的轨道顶端一直跑到底部。</p><p>当双脚重归这温暖踏实的地面上时，黄昏终于呼出一大口气来，将怀中人释放下来。</p><p>「你居然能跳那——么远！」阿时落地便说。</p><p>「你要是传出去，信不信我打断你的腿！」黄昏威胁道，他想揪住对方衣领给一个更明确的威吓，可却没法停歇喘气，语气显得软绵绵的。</p><p>「不说，不说！」阿时用力摆摆手，又低下声来询问道，「就是……能不能再让我来一次？」</p><p>「滚滚滚，别再让我见到你了！」</p><p>△△△</p><p>入夜了。</p><p>黄昏披着一身惨淡的月光，一脚深一脚浅，疲倦地行走着，他身影斜斜，在路灯下，拉出一道狭长的孤影，伸进了托尔亚街的巷口。</p><p>汀格尔逃得无影无踪，再会无期；鞋底在滑行中彻底报销了，不知能否修好；他拒绝了阿时的陪同，以及补偿请求，以及交换席卡号的请求。</p><p>脑内一团乱麻，不知此时该用何种心情，何种叙述，来面对他的家人们——</p><p>「黄昏？天哪你总算回来了。我可担心死你了。」</p><p>他听见了家人的声音，抬起头，有气无力地咕哝了一声：</p><p>「莫伊。」</p><p>莫伊一把抱住他：「我都听说了，条子搞了突袭，你……没事吧？」</p><p>「嗯，总算逃出来了。」黄昏瘫在莫伊的怀里，「……但是没买到药。」</p><p>「没事就好，没事就好。我们再想办法。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>莫伊将他紧紧拥在怀里，用手温柔地抚揉黄昏乱蓬蓬的头发。</p><p>「你尽力了，孩子。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 死去的格斗手</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尸袋的拉链被拉开，时眼前的是一张认识的脸。</p><p>他名叫亚当斯，海利亚人，现年35岁，身高1米95，体重235斤，身材魁梧，一身实打实的肌肉。生性嗜赌，欠了一屁股债，因暴力伤人被判入狱，刑满释放后，他找过工地和酒吧的兼职，也混迹在地下格斗场，靠身体和拳头吃饭，勉强维持生计。</p><p>这些全是亚当斯死后，整理在资料里的信息。</p><p>大约两周前，时与他正面接触过一次，就在托亚尔街的一条巷子里。当时他以蛮力拽下了铆在外墙上的水管，冲着时砸过去，时正准备躲闪，同行的那个叫黄昏的小伙，横在他面前，挡下了水管。</p><p>就在那一幕，时看到了惊人的力量。不仅来自亚当斯，而且来自黄昏。</p><p>没有人会徒手去接从天劈下的铁柱，除非他有足够的把握——而黄昏想都没想就去接，不仅接住了，而且在接住的刹那间，又松开了手——时恰好捕捉到了这一矛盾而耐人寻味的细节。</p><p>此时，亚当斯依然瞪着一双牛眼，保持着格斗手最后的姿态，仿佛验尸台是另一场挥洒汗水的擂台。</p><p>据目击的警员说，就在警方抄底游乐园时，正好撞见了在吸食药粉的亚当斯。这名地下格斗手反抗得异常激烈，仅凭一人之力就撂倒了数十名特警。</p><p>「那不是人，那是一头疯掉的公牛。」有警察这样形容。</p><p>他可以随便在地上砸出巨坑，可以轻松掰弯警棍，可以将人当标枪一样投掷出去。就在警方请求增援时，这个怪力的格斗手突然不动了。</p><p>他的拳头尚未出手，便瞬间石化在原地，僵僵地死去了，宛如一尊雕塑。但那绝对不是英雄战死的雕塑，而是一尊恶鬼，双眼通红，面目丑陋而狰狞，样子非常可怕。</p><p>时带着手套，翻看结膜充血的眼球。</p><p>离亚当斯的死亡时间未超过4小时，角膜没有完全浑浊，尚能看见涣散的瞳孔。时倾斜身子，将角度偏离正常视线，观察眼球表面光线的变化。</p><p>没有任何异样。</p><p>「眼睛那里有问题吗？」</p><p>身旁的法医说话了。</p><p>「没问题，请继续照常检查。」</p><p>时回完话，自己陷入沉思。他想看的其实是像黄昏一样的异瞳特征。这次他急急地赶到验尸房，就是想趁尸化现象抹消一切前，抓到些许蛛丝马迹。</p><p>现在下结论，还为时过早。</p><p>「法伊，这个人在临死前，有过剧烈的反抗，其力量非同一般，我想知道是什么原因导致有如此的怪力。」</p><p>「我现在不好说，而且……」名叫法伊的女法医回答道，「作为一名法医，我不能先入为主地代入观点。在没有做完尸检的情况下，我们不会轻易表态的。」</p><p>「好，那拜托你们了。」</p><p>法伊点点头，打开工具箱，将解剖器具在台子上整齐地排开。她的目光冰冷而锐利，就如手里的解剖刀一般。</p><p>离开验尸房，时回到情报组的大办公室，径直走到米多的桌前。</p><p>「米多，追捕汀格尔为什么没有事先通知我？是你直接让行动组去做的？」</p><p>时用指关节敲了敲桌面，显得有些生气。一旁的玛隆将脸稍转过来，偷偷瞄望这两人。</p><p>「抱歉啊，组长！您刚来，恐怕不清楚，这案子我追了快一个月了，好不容易有线报称，汀格尔在梦幻岛卖药，事不宜迟，我直接通知片警把那里包围了……」</p><p>米多一通熟练的解释，像是心里早就描过谱，未等时说话，他便又话锋一转：</p><p>「……倒是组长您，当时在哪里啊？电话也打不通。」</p><p>当时我就在汀格尔的现场啊——时在内心轻叹了下，没有说出实际情况。</p><p>「我在见一个重要的线人，可能当时信号不好。下次打不通，再发一下消息，总可以吧？」</p><p>「一定会的！组长！」</p><p>时没再追究下去，米多的态度很明显了。这个部下始终保持表面的尊重，但没有团队合作的主动性——至少没把他这个新来的组长纳入团队里——在汀格尔一案上，米多没有提供过有价值的线索，也没有将计划拿出来讨论。时找上汀格尔，靠的是自己的路子，好不容易套上点话，就和米多撞车了。</p><p>「你手上还有哪些情报？有资料吗？」</p><p>「哦~您需要什么资料啊？我这里有点多，怕您一下子看不过来啊！」</p><p>「没事，包括你手上未结的案子，一起都给我吧！」</p><p>时的表情认真而坚定，米多盯着看了几秒，点点头，从抽屉、桌子下面、身旁的架子上，抽出好多档案袋来，一股脑地全部堆在办公桌前。</p><p>这摞资料，足足有半人高。</p><p>玛隆已然忘却了手头的工作，瞪着米多桌上的小山。</p><p>「这是纸质资料，电脑文件我马上发OA。」</p><p>「好。」</p><p>玛隆起来表示想帮忙，时摆摆手，抱起这摞重重的资料，走进自己的办公间。等时离开后，玛隆不满地冲米多叫起来：</p><p>「米多！你怎么把什么乱七八糟的资料都塞里面了？这么多东西，我们长官怎么看得过来？」</p><p>「他自己要装逼，管我什么事。」米多将双手抱在头后面，惬意地倚靠在转椅上。</p><p>△△△</p><p>夜渐深。</p><p>米多已经下班，心情很好地约了几个同事去喝小酒。玛隆刚收尾好工作，才发现大办公室只剩下她一人——这时她想起，一直没见时离开过他的办公间。他还在里面忙吗？亦或是在她忙碌的某个瞬间，悄无声息地走了？</p><p>她犹豫了好一会儿，才敲响了组长办公间的门。</p><p>「请进。」时的声音从里面传出来。</p><p>周围很安静，玛隆几乎能听见自己变乱的心跳声，像小鹿乱撞。她有点后悔敲门，想尽快编一个能汇报的理由，可转念又想，下属关心上司有什么不好，便终于鼓起勇气，推开了办公间的门。</p><p>门内的景象让玛隆大吃一惊。</p><p>沙发、椅子、地面，到处都是纸页，一排排铺展开来，显得繁而不乱，之前那座小山样的资料，已经被细细地抽拨了丝，围织成一张信息之网。</p><p>那高挑的国王正立于「网」的中央，手捧一份资料，捻过纸张的手飞快，似乎是以鲸吞的效率阅读纸间的内容。门推开之际，几页纸散落，玛隆赶紧将它们拾好，而时的目光都未曾移过，只是轻轻问道：</p><p>「是玛隆啊，有什么事吗？」</p><p>「时长官，这么晚了还在看资料啊！需要我做点什么吗？」</p><p>时放下资料，望向玛隆，他专注而犀利的眼神一瞬间收回了锋芒，变得有些温柔：</p><p>「那帮我点份外卖吧，谢谢你啦！」</p><p>「啊？长官还没吃饭吗？」</p><p>「嗯，一投入就会忘记时间，幸好你来提醒我。还有，别叫我长官啊，叫阿时就可以了。」</p><p>时笑了笑，他警服领口的扣子是解开的，领带松垮地缀在胸前，可以窥见那副轮廓分明的锁骨……</p><p>「还在发愣吗？是不是加班累到了？」时的声音让玛隆回过神来。</p><p>「啊没有没有，我马上下楼帮你带吃的！」</p><p>「别太辛苦了，早点回去啊。」</p><p>玛隆奔出办公间，又带飞了几页纸，但她无暇顾及，因为脸在发烧，被长官看到这副模样可不行。当她拿好钱包和手机，才想起还没问时吃什么，只好重新敲开了组长的门。</p><p>「鸡排饭，外加两份拿铁，谢谢。」时头也没抬，依然沉浸在资料的海洋中。</p><p>玛隆正要转身离开，门又开了，时从里面探出头：</p><p>「拿铁请加双倍糖，还有就是……能拜托你去隆隆家买吗？」</p><p>他做了一个拜托的双手合十的动作，像极了一个撒娇的孩子。</p><p>「……他家用的都是隆隆牧场的奶。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 记者招待会</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>地下黑市的格斗手亚当斯绝不会想到，他生前的最后一战，被人传到了流言视频，不足 6 小时便达到了上百万的播放量。</p><p>视频里的格斗手，仿佛来自地狱的使者，终焉召来的怪物——手铐、警棍、枪械、制式刀具与防爆盾牌，在其压倒性的蛮力前，全部变为儿戏。正当亚当斯即将锤爆一个警察的脑袋，他的生命被一个无形之手定格了，仿佛恶魔因为厌倦而停止了演出，瞬间抽走灵魂，令其坐化成一尊用于散布恐惧的人肉雕塑。</p><p>评论区议论纷纷。人们发现，守卫海利亚王国的盾牌，此刻如纸一般脆弱。</p><p>事发一天后，视频在各大平台被删除，相关言论也被管控起来，电视新闻将其报导为一起毒品交易现场的抓捕行动，当事的瘾君子吸粉过多，反噬自身成为了反面教材。</p><p>官媒的轻描淡写，抵不住网民的激情发挥。在以「都市传说发源地」为著称的 Creepypasta 社区，专门僻出一个板块讨论「恶魔的格斗士」，里面的奇思异想丛生滋长，从天蛾人散播毒粉到魔鬼签订契约，从狼人传说到外星人改造计划，还有一篇名为「扒一扒藏在你身边的人皮怪物」的帖子，引爆了数千条回复，人们纷纷怀疑，除了亚当斯，还有更多潜伏在他们身边的「怪人」。</p><p>网络情绪在一层层地发酵，恐慌、戾气、猎奇、阴谋论、地图炮、甚至无脑崇拜，流言蜚语四方蔓延，最终在亚当斯死亡后的第一周，汇聚在了镁光灯与摄像镜头之下，将海拉尔警局的刑事部部长——塞尔达——聚焦在中央。</p><p>「……此次行动所收缴的毒品中，我们发现一种未知成分的粉剂化合物，其成分在国内外的毒品名录中从未出现，推测是一种新型毒品。以上就是本次案情通报的全部内容，接下来是提问环节。」</p><p>塞尔达话音落毕，台下一片哗然。显然，这次的披露无法满足记者们的饕餮之心，他们需要更多辛辣猛料，好在第一时间抓住读者们逐渐挑剔的味蕾。</p><p>「请问部长，您看过这次拒捕人员的视频吗？」</p><p>「这个人身上的力量和新型毒品有关吗？」</p><p>「现场还有其他这样的怪人吗？」</p><p>面对乱糟糟的提问，塞尔达淡定地摞了摞面前的文件，其中夹着一份亚当斯的验尸报告，还有阿时连夜赶出的情况分析。</p><p>她捏住话筒，清晰有力地回答道：</p><p>「就警方所掌握的线索，视频中的死者生前是一名格斗师，拥有极好的身体条件和格斗技巧，且长期服用固醇类激素。尸检中确实检测出了新型毒品，但是——尚没有证据表明，新型毒品和其怪力有直接关系，那完全可能是他自身的力量。」</p><p>其实塞尔达的手指一直在不安地摩挲纸页，仿佛在盲读里面的文字，这些文字包含了更多更丰富的细节，也更加接近真相，却无缘与公众见面。</p><p>「还有很多怪人的坊间传闻，会和新型毒品有关吗？」</p><p>「我认为没有关系，坊间传闻的可信度非常低。」</p><p>△△△</p><p>塞尔达的声音乘着无线电波，漂流到海拉尔市近郊一个人烟稀少的村落，被一间矮木屋里的铁皮收音机截了下来，裹着嘈嘈的电流声，时断时续地在喇叭中播放着。</p><p>屋子里坐着一个中年男人，八字眉、细斜眼、红鼻头、啤酒肚，与塞尔达记者会放出来的那张通缉照片比，更加蓬头垢面。</p><p>这里没有人知道他叫汀格尔，也没有人想去打扰一个山间农夫的清梦。不过从汀格尔熬红的双眼可以看出，他没工夫做梦，一丁点的风吹草动就会使他抄起身旁的M9。</p><p>唯一用来消磨时间的是他手里的Switch游戏机，小小的荧光屏里住着一群可爱的小动物，汀格尔正为它们砍树、挖路、造房子，建造属于他和它们的电子「梦幻岛」。</p><p>就在汀格尔准备扑住一只兰花螳螂，「笃笃笃」一阵敲门声，吓跑了——不，是吓歪了按键上的手指，于是那只电子螳螂一晃，便消失了。</p><p>汀格尔立即放下Switch，摸起手边的M9，上膛，踮脚绕过满地的空罐头和泡面盒，猫腰从门缝向外探望。</p><p>「汀格尔，我知道你在里面。」</p><p>一见来者，汀格尔松了口气，但他没急于应声，脑中飞速地判断是否有警察打了埋伏。</p><p>「我是来买货的！开个门吧，你也知道，这道门拦不住我。」门敲得更急了。</p><p>汀格尔最终选择赌一把，凭着他多年的江湖经验，以及对这位老顾客的了解，他推测以此人的风骨，打死都不会和警方合作。</p><p>门开了，汀格尔没好气地冲黄昏低吼：</p><p>「你他娘的是怎么找到这儿来的？」</p><p>「我凭本事自己找的，没别的人知道。」</p><p>黄昏说话的时候，抽动了下鼻子。他一路追踪气味过来，当门打开后，汀格尔的味道混着整屋的恶臭，直扑向他，有种难以言喻的窒息感。</p><p>进屋前，汀格尔环视了四周，确认之前自己放的「标记」都没人动过，才放心地关上门。</p><p>满屋都是杂物和垃圾，一处落脚地都很难找。老式收音机发出滋啦的响声，用浑浊的声音转述着塞尔达的发言——</p><p>「这里需要澄清一点是，坊间的怪人传说多是以讹传讹，即便是被警方立案侦查，最后绝大多数都被证实为心理作用、视觉偏差、偶然巧合等……」</p><p>汀格尔的小眼睛在黄昏身上提溜儿地来回打量，仿佛在观望核辐射下变异的双头生物，他玩味地说道：</p><p>「怪人……呵，像你这样真正的怪人，那帮废物能抓到你，才是怪事咧！」</p><p>黄昏厌恶这样的眼神，他脑袋向后缩了下，想想又没法不搭理他，便硬着头皮开口：</p><p>「我要的货还在吗？」</p><p>「有！你要多少？」</p><p>「一共有多少？我全买了。」</p><p>「嚯，钱够么？我告诉你哦，已经不是当时那个价了！」</p><p>没料到汀格尔会故意抬价，黄昏瞪大双眼，紧张地询问：「那……到底要多少钱？」</p><p>对方有恃无恐地坐回躺椅，打开Switch继续摇摇点点。</p><p>「先别急，我把这批货处理下。」</p><p>黄昏愣愣地望着汀格尔的屏幕，他以为有什么线上交易，再一看画面，才想起是最近很流行的休闲游戏——</p><p>「今日的大头菜价格是……」正在进行交易的小狸猫笑得可爱又谄媚。</p><p>「五倍价格！哈哈哈哈！卖出去就大赚一笔！」汀格尔激动地举着游戏机大喊。黄昏寻思他若是心情好了，会不会少报一点价格，直到面前的奸商冲他竖起五根手指头。</p><p>「五倍，就原来的五倍，你付得起吗？」</p><p>「？？？？？」</p><p>空气凝固了。那贪婪的手一伸出，仿佛一记闷掌，打在黄昏胸口。</p><p>「喂喂！这不是游戏里啊！你想钱想疯了吗？能不能讲一点底线！」黄昏恍过神来，冲汀格尔大吼。</p><p>「我的老爷哎——你难道没看新闻吗？我都是A级犯了，整天东躲西藏的容易么我！而且这次被查，损失可是惨重啊！再讲讲你这药，基本没得生产了，就这么多。物以稀为贵，你想清楚啊。」</p><p>黄昏沉默了，他意识到自己没有什么选择。</p><p>「……你这样要价，我付不起！」</p><p>「反正还有人要，卖完了就没咯~」</p><p>汀格尔抱着Switch，继续美滋滋地做他的大头菜交易，随着金币进账的叮咚声，黄昏这边也发出了回应：</p><p>「……等一下！」</p><p>「呵，我就知道你有渠道弄钱。」药贩子的笑容比卖菜时更加灿烂。</p><p>「没有那么好弄，只能说试试吧……」</p><p>汀格尔瞥了黄昏一眼，露出一抹神秘的诡笑。</p><p>「怎么？你都混上那个金发小子了，开口借钱难道不是小事一桩么？」</p><p>「什么金发小子……？」黄昏有点懵，虽然他脑子里闪现过一个人，但立即打消了想法。</p><p>「游乐园的那位啊！你们不是认识吗？」</p><p>「我们？」黄昏大惊，原来真的是说他啊。「……我们两不熟！」</p><p>「还不熟？听说你在游乐园救了人家，那可是救命之恩啊，帮人家里省了坐牢捞人等等一堆麻烦，你都不想想要点回报？」</p><p>黄昏心里直拧巴，偏偏是时，偏偏是这个人，他不想再去碰。在他踏出游乐园起，就发誓无论如何也不能让时沾染这趟浑水。</p><p>其实只要一提到时，黄昏心里就不由自主地产生某种保护欲，是一厢情愿，近乎偏执的，同时也是琢磨不透的。</p><p>「对了，他是怎么找上你的？」黄昏问汀格尔。</p><p>「嗯？这可不能透露啊！不过听介绍人说……」汀格尔凑到黄昏耳边，语气放重放缓，似乎有意点化这个榆木脑袋。</p><p>「……他可是个富家少爷。」</p><p>△△△</p><p>「呦，有钱了嘛！」</p><p>米多从玛隆捎回的奶茶袋里翻出一个超大杯来，一见那杯壁上淡蓝色的奶牛标志，便忍不住酸了把：</p><p>「……都喝上罗马尼城堡这种高级货了。」</p><p>「别瞎动，这是留给时长官的，一会儿换班我就带回去。」</p><p>玛隆夺回他手里的奶茶，塞回袋子里，放在自己那一侧。</p><p>米多撇撇嘴，认领了自己价廉物美的印格牧场。如果让他选，他绝不会在此刻，窝在这个狭小的汽车里，和一个整天上司长上司短的花痴，一起盯梢和手头案子没啥关联的犯罪嫌疑人。</p><p>这一切都是那个喝罗马尼城堡的人的安排。</p><p>「我看你天天往隆隆家跑，难不成以后每天都给他带？」米多嚼着珍珠，嘴里不忘戏谑玛隆：「……你干脆送一头到那小公子家里算了。」</p><p>「如果时长官亲口要，我可以马上让老家捎一头送给他！」出生自隆隆牧场的红发女孩自豪地回应，招来米多轻蔑地一哼。</p><p>突然，玛隆回味出刚才米多的话中有料。</p><p>「……等一下，你刚才说小公子……？」</p><p>「啊？我以为你知道呢。」米多假装很惊讶，内心窃喜。接下来的爆料，会打消玛隆对组长那些不切实际的迷恋吗？</p><p>「玛隆啊，你都知道他喜欢隆隆家的奶了，那你知道他和塞尔达什么关系吗？」</p><p>玛隆从米多的口气中，觉察到一丝不妙，她有些局促地问起：「是……什么关系？」</p><p>「哟，这都不知道，还做情报工作呢。」米多不急着回答，略显得意地继续说：</p><p>「你还记得他第一次来塞尔达办公室报到么？刚一见面，我就看出他俩的关系不一般了。」</p><p>「是……什么方面的不一般？」玛隆凑近米多，紧张又好奇。</p><p>「你想想啊，就算是天空阁的高材生，没在基层混个几年，拿一点成绩出来，就能被直接空降过来指挥别人？你当这里是片区啊？中央警局是随便能进的么？」</p><p>「所以呢？他俩什么关系？」</p><p>玛隆简单直接的追问，令米多哭笑不得，他白了她一眼，继续长篇大论：</p><p>「咱跟着塞尔达，也干了好几年了对吧！你和我都了解！那脾气！啥事不问个底朝天？哪里有疑点，还不亲自验证一下？但你看这次，这么大事，就放任他搞！情况说明一交，问都没问，直接去开招待会了。你说说看，这意味着什么？」</p><p>「说明……她很信任时？」</p><p>「这何止是信任啊，这是——你自己品品，他两是啥关系？」</p><p>「你就快点说啦！」</p><p>「我们的时组，是——塞尔达的亲弟弟，将军家的小少爷。目前警局里还没多少人知道，但消息千真万确哦！」米多压低声音说。</p><p>「哦呼——」玛隆舒了口气，露出无比欣慰的表情。「那还好嘛，我还以为是那种……唔……男女关系。」</p><p>米多感到他放出去的锤子，冷冷地砸回自己脑袋上，他撇过脸，愤愤地吸了一大口奶茶：</p><p>「切，不想跟你这种恋爱脑说话。」</p><p>车里的气氛降至冰点。玛隆打开手机，播放起塞尔达记者招待会的直播视频，其实招待会已经接近尾声，看不看都无所谓了。</p><p>良久，玛隆开口。</p><p>「米多，我知道你什么意思。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「你不就想说，他是靠将军家的背景进来的吗？」</p><p>「事实是事实，我只是陈诉而已。」米多耸了耸肩。</p><p>「那你有没有想过，时，还有塞尔达，明明有那么多选择的自由，为什么偏要来做最苦最危险的刑警呢？」</p><p>「不知道，也许是觉得新奇呢。」</p><p>「我不觉得是这样！相反，我很相信他。从第一次见面就……」玛隆陷入回忆，蓝眼池里闪着崇拜的粼光。</p><p>「知道了——颜控小姐——」米多咬了咬奶茶吸管，故意拉长最后几个字的音节。</p><p>「哎呀……不是你想的那样！虽然是有点颜控啦！不对不对！我是在很认真地要告诉你……」</p><p>△△△</p><p>「本次记者招待会到此结束。目前药贩子汀格尔仍然在逃中，我们正全力追捕。请所有公民关注身边的每一个可疑对象，对于提供有效线索的人员，我们将予以丰厚的现金奖励，并严格保密……」</p><p>「明天你就不会在这里找到我了。」汀格尔关掉收音机，惆怅地呼了口气。</p><p>「我会给你一个联系到我的方式，你搞到钱，就来找我。出完这批药，我都不会再出现了。」</p><p>「成交，我去弄钱。」黄昏垂着眼帘，若有所思。</p><p>汀格尔抱着Switch，一边玩，一边喃喃自语：</p><p>「……啊，好想逃到一个没人能找到我的永无乡。可是就算在这里，在这个该死的游戏里，竟然还要靠贷款才能上岛！啊哈哈……多么恶趣味，你说是不是……」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 重启说明</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这个警匪pa因为正式引入了哨向世界观，准备进行重启。</p><p>本文不会删除，将重开一篇文来写，已写的章节也将回炉重造。</p><p>变动挺大的，前期写过的一些（连我自己都特别爱的）细节都作废了，非常惋惜。因此，对之前读过并喜欢狼与枪的读者（大概也许会有几位是在追的吧？），我也要说声抱歉……是我自己心血来潮，自作主张地要修改并重启现有的世界线。但我保证……哨向会，更香……</p><p>接下来让我解释一下，为什么突然改用哨向：</p><p>其实早期，随风就和我提过用哨向，但我第一次接触哨向设定，感觉太复杂了，一时没能接受。</p><p>等我们把整个故事脑完后，我们发现，其实黄昏和时之间的关系，乃至那个世界的设定，和哨向非常非常接近了，以至于我们称之为“伪哨向”。</p><p>前不久，在lofter上无意中看到有老师说，想吃哨向黄时，这突然激发了我再次代入哨向设定的冲动，而当我一想到可以看到黄昏和时的精神体出来的那一刻，改写冲动不可抑制地爆发了……</p><p>——我好想看狼狼贴贴啊！！！！！（失去理智）</p><p>当然还有些别的原因，比如我对前期入题节奏慢很不满，以及我们脑了半年，设定名词都没敲定下来，还不如直接采用哨向设定来的方便……</p><p>总之，在衡量过采取哨向世界观的优势后，我自己欣然接受代价，也愿意花时间重写前面的部分。</p><p>后面会把一切弃用但很香的脑洞，也写出来（大概也许？）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>